This specification relates to disambiguating join paths for natural language queries.
Discerning the linguistic context in which a natural language query is made can improve query processing. For example, the query “calculate the sales of goods produced in Italy” may be interpreted as “calculate the sales made in Italy of goods that have been produced” or “calculate the sales of goods that have been produced in Italy.” The context in which this query was issued may be helpful to understand the intended interpretation.